


Reproductive behaviour

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Hamsters, M/M, explicit - Freeform, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge, reproductive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir Weekly Drabble Challenge<br/>Prompt: Hamster</p><p>I apologise in advance.. I have a behavioural endocrinology exam this week and well..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reproductive behaviour

“Jeeves, what is going on here?”

“Mesocricetus _auratus_ , sir. Or the Syrian hamster. Mr. Fink-Nottle brought them for safe-keeping. They are part of a study on reproductive behaviour.”

“Ey?”

“The male is attempting mounting behaviour, defined as the male assuming a copulatory position but failing to insert his penis into the female’s vagina. 

Mounting is often followed by intromission, characterised by the penis entering the vagina and associated with pelvic thrusts.”

“Good Lord.”

“Intromission is than followed by ejaculation, sir. The forceful expulsion of semen from-“

“Jeeves, when will Gussie be back?”

“Tomorrow morning, sir.”

“Bedroom. Now”

“Very good, sir.”


End file.
